Sin Camisas
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Cisco comprende, por fin, porque Oliver comienza a entrenar a pecho descubierto.


**N/A:** Luego de verme nuevamente un capitulo de Arrow de la segunda temporada, vino a mi esta idea. Ojala les guste.

 **Diclaimer:** Los personajes de Arrow y The Flash no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

 **Capitulo Único:**

* * *

Cisco verdaderamente no lo comprendía.

No era que se quejase, pues era genial entrenar en la Arrow Cueva junto a los defensores de Starling City. Probar los prototipos de sus inventos contra meta-humanos descontrolados, compartir información de gran importancia y socializar con gente que en verdad les comprendía. Se las pasaba bien con ellos, era hasta divertido y ameno por momentos. Claro que tenían sus diferencias, como en todo grupo de amigos, pero se resolvían rápidamente y hasta de manera absurda, tal y como ellos lo eran.

Lo que sucedía, lo que dejaba a Ramón extrañado y hasta desconcertado por momentos, era a _quella_ necesidad que tenia Oliver por entrenar... sin camisa. Nada. Lo hacia a pecho descubierto y con solo el pantalón del traje de Arrow como prenda porque, inclusive, había ocasiones en que se encontraba descalzo.

No le molestaba, tal vez en ocasiones le daba envidia la forma en que el señor Queen tenia el cuerpo trabajado. Musculoso y firme, él también quería tenerlo así para impresionar a las chicas, s _obretodo a Lisa_. Pero era demasiado trabajo y a Cisco le gustaban mucho las papas fritas como para dejarlas. Al final desistía y volvía a verlos entrenar.

Luego de un tiempo, Oliver comenzó a entrenar a pecho descubierto siempre. Con el cuerpo bañado en sudor, el carcaj con flechas descansado en su espalda desnuda y los brazos tensos remarcando sus músculos. La barbilla cuadrada en alto, la barba crecida y el cuello estirado marcando sus venas.

Cisco creyó por un tiempo que todo era debido al caluroso verano, que si bien Barry entrenaba con una playera vieja y holgada no quería decir que Oliver también lo hiciera. Le pareció lógico, muy incomodo a decir verdad, pero lógico al fin y al cabo. A diferencia de su mejor amigo, el señor Queen no tenia ningún problemas con entrenar sin mucha ropa. Pero cuando el verano les abandono y las demás estaciones le siguieron, y Oliver siguió entrenando de la misma manera, Cisco comenzó a dudar.

Sin importar las temperaturas, Oliver entrenaba nada mas que con unos pantalones verdes puestos.

Cuando la duda y la curiosidad le pudo mas, comento su descubrimiento a las chicas.

-¿Es enserio, Cisco? -le pregunto incrédula Caitlin, como si no le creyera.

El susodicho alzo una ceja, haciendo a las mujeres suspirar con frustración y desespero _¡Hombres!_

-Oliver lleva haciendo eso desde hace casi mas de seis meses ¿Porque crees que aun entrena casi desnudo cuando están ustedes en el Refugio? -pregunta Lyla, con paciencia.

-Para gustarte a ti -responde con seguridad apuntando a Felicity.

Pero toda seguridad le abandona cuando las mujeres resoplan con fastidio, como si la respuesta hubiese sido mas tonta de lo que él creía. La rubia niega mientras sonríe cómplice, Caitlin y Lyla le siguen enseguida.

-Presta atención, Cisco. Porque no es a mi a quien Oliver intenta impresionar... -dice Felicity mientras apunta con su dedo a su derecha.

Cisco voltea a ver.

Arrow, nuevamente a pecho descubierto y cubierto de sudor - _iugh-_ tiraba flechas con velocidad y precisión a una diana pequeñita al otro lado de la habitación, bajo la atenta mirada de Barry.

Nada nuevo. No entendía que era lo que Felic... _Oh_.

¡Oh!

Cisco abrió sus ojos como plato y boqueo varias veces como si fuera un pecesito. Las chicas a su lado sonrieron mientras negaban divertidas, Cisco podía ser muy inteligente y con la capacidad de ver realidades alternas, pero era demasiado distraído con temas banales.

El moreno, por el contrario, estaba que no se lo creía ¿Oliver coqueteandole a Barry? ¡Dios! Sino fuera porque lo estaba viendo no se lo creería. Ahora todo tenia sentido.

El porque Oliver dejaba que ellos, especialmente Barry, fueran a entrenar al Refugio. El porque estar con la menor cantidad de ropa posible, siempre luciéndose, resaltando.

Y era que, el señor Queen quería que Barry le viera. Quería que el castaño viera su fuerza, su temple. Que se sintiera atraído también por su físico. Y a juzgar por la mirada de su amigo, este no le era indiferente ¿Acaso aquello había sido así desde el principio? Sinceramente, Cisco ya no quería saberlo.

El sonido de una flecha surcando el aire para luego clavarse en la diana le saca de sus pensamientos, Oliver acababa de terminar su entrenamiento y Barry se acercaba al mayor para entregarle una botella de agua. Ambos se sonríen y Cisco, al contrario de las chicas, solo se mueve incomodo. Oliver y Barry están demasiado cerca para su gusto, tanto, que el comentario se le sale de los labios sin darse cuenta.

-¡Consigan una habitación! -grita, mientras las chicas se carcajean de lo lindo al ver el sonrojo de Barry y la expresión dura de Oliver.

Y a pesar de haber resuelto su duda, al pobre de Cisco le asalta una nueva ¿Y si fuera Barry quien comenzara a entrenar sin camisa?

Sin duda, abría que averiguarlo.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Que opinan ustedes? ¿Que sucederá si Barry empieza a entrenar sin camisa?

 **¿Regalitos navideños para mi?**

 **¿Golpes al estomago con una piña?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


End file.
